


Cats in Love

by hedicine, sweetsummerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Louis, Cat Niall, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Human Harry, Human Liam, Human Zayn, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, No Smut, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Pining Louis, Pining Niall, animal!Louisfest, mentions of smut but no actual scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/pseuds/sweetsummerstyles
Summary: Louis and Niall have the ability to turn into cats at will. They're the only ones of their friends that can turn into animals. Louis and Niall are in love but aren't aware that it is reciprocal. They get drunk and have a one night stand. It creates complications can they work them out and finally confess their feelings for each other or is it doomed to failure?





	Cats in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakspot for Nouis. They're my babies and I love them. Find me at firewaylouis.tumblr.com Hope you enjoy. Thanks to the mods of the AnimalLouisFest.

Louis and Niall have had the ability since birth to turn into cats at will. They grew up together and were best friends. Their other best friends Harry, Liam and Zayn were in awe of their ability. Their other friends couldn’t turn into animals they were just regular humans. Louis and Niall were secretly in love but they were too scared to tell the other about their feelings for each other. Their friends could see that they’re in love but hadn’t admitted to each other yet. Louis and Niall are currently chasing each other as cats. They love to play together in their cat form, they’ve been doing it since they were kittens. Right now Louis is lying across Niall licking his face tenderly. Louis loves grooming Niall when he’s cat. He gives him regular tongue baths. Niall purrs softly.

Harry and Liam walk in to the room and coo at the sight. They’re so adorable. Harry takes a sneaky picture on his phone. Neither of them notice as they’re too absorbed in each other. Louis is a rather unusual looking cat he is a white tabby with bright blue eyes. He is the most beautiful cat in the world and can persuade anyone to do whatever he wants when he’s like this. Louis takes advantage of this. The others are fully aware of this but they indulge him anyway. He’s just too cute to ignore. Louis as a human is stunning too. He has bright blue eyes, long eyelashes, sharp cheekbones, rose bud lips and soft caramel coloured hair. People fall in love with him easily but he has eyes for one person and one person only: Niall Horan. Little does he know it’s completely mutual. Niall is smitten with Louis.

Louis and Niall are now back in human form. They’re eating dinner with their friends. Harry cooked roast chicken with yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes and vegetables. It’s delicious. Harry is a brilliant cook. He often comes over and cooks for Louis because he isn’t a very good cook. His speciality is cereal and that’s it really. Sometimes Niall comes over and cooks for Louis if Harry has busy. Even though Niall puts a lot of effort into cooking for Louis the food is usually unseasoned and rather dry but Louis loves when Niall comes over to cook for him. He likes to pretend then that they’re dating. He’s pathetic he thinks.

In two weeks it will be Christmas and Niall is feeling manic. He doesn’t know what to buy for Louis. He’s already bought his presents for all of his other friends and he bought presents for his family ages ago but he doesn’t know what to get Louis. He wants the present to be special, something that Louis will treasure always. Niall wonders if he should get a present that communicates his feelings for Louis. _What an engagement ring?_ He chuckles to himself. He decides to recruit Harry to help him. Louis and Harry are very close not quite as close as him and Louis but close enough.  
“Harold, what should I get Louis for birthday and Christmas?”

“Something from the heart.”

“Jeez thanks Haz, like I didn’t think of that at all”, Niall says sarcastically.

“C’mon Nialler, you know Louis better than anyone, better than me even”, he says with a pout.

“Don’t pout H, you know Lou loves ya”.

“Yeah I know, anyway I’ll help you find a present for Louis, I still need to get Louis a present from me.”

“Have you decided what to get him?”

“Nope, I need your help with that actually.”

“Great we’ll work together to find the perfect gifts for Louis.”

  
They spend ages scratching their heads, trying to think of ideas of what to get Louis as a present. Louis’ birthday is on Christmas Eve. Niall and Harry in the end decide to collaborate on a gift for Louis. They think maybe they should buy him a plane ticket to go on holiday somewhere nice. Harry suggests that they buy two tickets so Niall can go with him. He thinks that would be romantic and a good way for Niall to admit his feelings for Louis. Niall thinks it’s a great idea. However he is unsure where they should go on holiday but he thinks it should be somewhere in Europe so it isn’t too expensive and the flight duration isn’t too long. Niall doesn’t like long flights. Eventually they come up with the idea of The Netherlands. They think Louis will love it.

“I feel bad that you’re not getting a ticket too H”, Niall says feeling guilty.

"Don’t be silly Nialler, I can go on holiday anytime this is an important step in your relationship with Louis and I want to help. I know that he’s in love with you.”

“I’m going to get you the best birthday present ever for this”.

“Aw Niall, you’re the sweetest”.  
Niall decides to get Harry a ticket for a spa day on his birthday. Harry will really like it, Niall’s sure of that. He’s already bought him his Christmas present which is a signed Rolling Stones t shirt.

Louis has been struggling on what to get Niall for Christmas. He asks Zayn for advice. In the end he decides to get him Derby FC tickets. He knows Niall will love them he’s been a huge fan since he was a small child. Louis bought two tickets for the event. He’s hoping that Niall will take him. He doesn’t see why he wouldn’t. Maybe he should just give Niall the one ticket so he doesn’t end up like Rachel Greene from Friends. Rachel had offered Joshua two baseball tickets. He took his nephew instead of her. No that can’t happen. He decides on just giving Niall the one ticket. Niall shouldn’t read too much into it, they’re best mates after all. Even if he desperately wants to be more. Maybe he should tell him how he feels. He’s just scared that’s all.

 

Louis as a cat is playing with a ball of wool whilst Harry knits. Harry has been knitting Christmas scarves for everybody. He’s given up on telling Louis off for playing with his wool when he’s knitting because he is just too cute playing with wool so cute in fact that he has to take a picture and send it to Niall. He thinks he should have the picture printed and framed. Then he can give it to Louis as an extra Christmas present. He can’t wait to see Louis’ face when he opens it. It will be golden. He sends the picture to Niall. He gets a response five seconds later. It’s a heart eye emoji. Niall’s so in love it’s super cute. He hopes they get together soon. _Maybe he should talk to Louis about it?_

“Hey Lou, can we talk?”

Louis swiftly turns back into his human form.

“Sure what’s up Haz?”

“Do you have feelings for Niall?”

“Why?” asks Louis shrewdly.

_Shit._

“Um, just wondering”.

“You promise you won’t tell?”

“C’mon Lou, you’re my best mate of course I won’t.”

“Fine, I’m in love with him.”

“That’s great.”

“Why?” Louis ask again.

“Because I’m pretty sure it’s mutual”. _Like 100% sure since Niall has told him so_.

“Has Niall said anything to you?”

_Fuck. Shit. Fuck._

“Uh no, why would you ask?” Harry says scratching his head.

“Just wondering”, Louis says suspiciously. He doesn’t believe him even a little bit. _Is Niall in love with him? Could it really be? He doesn’t allow himself to hope. He doesn’t want to be mistaken._

Louis has wanted Niall for years and years. He’s never allowed himself to have any hope that they may get together in the future. Louis had simply accepted that they could only ever be friends and tried to keep his feelings in check. He wonders now though if he should be honest with Niall and come clean about his feelings for him. Louis just doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with his best friend.

“Haz, do you think I should tell Niall?”

“Lou, that’s a choice you’re going to have to make yourself and only when you’re ready to. Do I think it’s a good idea? Yeah but it has to be your decision at the end of the day."

“I’m scared.”

“That’s perfectly normal I was scared to tell Liam that I loved him but it all worked out, didn’t it?”

“Yeah that’s true.”

  
Harry and Liam had been in a relationship for the past two years. They had been in love with each other for a lot longer but neither had admitted their feelings until two years ago when Harry told Liam how he felt about him. It turned out that it was mutual and they have been dating ever since.

Next week is Christmas and Niall is starting to feel nervous. No matter how many times Harry tries to reassure him that everything will be fine, Niall continues to feel worried about the outcome. He really want things to work out the way he wants them too. H just needs to have courage and faith that it will work out for the best. The plane tickets he and Harry purchased are for anytime in 2019. After 2019 the tickets will expire so they have plenty of time to go on holiday together. Niall would preferably like to go in the spring or summer time rather than autumn or winter. They’ve been looking up good tourist attractions and cities in The Netherlands. Good cities to visit include: Amsterdam, Rotterdam and The Hague. Tourist attractions include: tulip fields, The Amstel river and canal, The Anne Frank House and The Van Gogh Museum. He thinks they would be good places to visit with Louis.

Louis has purchased two tickets to a Derby match. He knows Niall will be delighted. He’s looking forward to giving Niall the ticket. The game is next summer. He’s glad that the game is in the summertime because they’ll be outside in a stadium. It would be rubbish if it rained. Louis’ 27th birthday is in a few days time. He can’t believe that in 3 years time he’ll be 30! Time flies. He feels like he is getting old and that depresses him. He has Peter Pan syndrome. Well not really but definitely borderline. He really wants to go out partying and get drunk while he still can. He decides to invite the lads to a swanky gay club downtown. They all agree and make plans to go that night. Louis wears a transparent white shirt that shows his nipples underneath and his tightest black skinny jeans with a pair of checkered vans. He styles his hair in a quiff. Louis knows he looks good. He then heads out to the club to meet his friends. Niall, Harry, Zayn and Liam agreed to meet him there.

Niall looks really hot, he’s wearing a blue shirt and white skinny jeans. Louis can’t help but ogle him when he sees him. Niall is equally stumped by the sight of Louis. He looks at him with dark eyes, licking his lips softly. They all get absolutely hammered. Louis can’t stop giggling. Niall drags him down to the dancefloor and pulls him in for a dance. The music is very sensual and Louis begins to feel arousal coursing through his body. As they’re both sloshed their inhibitions are down and they find themselves grinding against each other slowly. It doesn’t take very long for them both to get hard. Niall then wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him. Louis kisses him back sloppily but very enthusiastically. It feels so good. However neither of them has the sense to stop. It feels too good and they’re both way too drunk to be sensible about their actions. Later that night they both stumble into Louis’ house kissing fervently. They soon head to Louis’ bedroom with all of their clothes dropping on the floor.

The next morning Louis wakes up in his bed to a sore arse and a naked Niall lying beside him. Holy shit he slept with Niall last night when he was drunk. Fuck! He knows they had sex because his arse stings and he can see an empty condom wrapper on the floor. No No No this was not how this was supposed to happen. They were not meant to be a hot drunken one night stand! He wanted to have wined and dined Niall first and told him about his feelings before he got into bed with him. He’s so screwed. What if Niall regrets it? He then crawls out of bed throws on last night's clothes and leaves the house like the coward he is. He hopes that by the time he returns Niall will have left. He decides to call round at Harry and Liam’s house. He jumps in his car and drives away from his house and Niall.  
He rings their doorbell. Liam answers the door.

“Hi Louis, what are you doing here this early in the morning?” he grumbles.

“Sorry Li, but I need to see Harry urgently.”

Harry then stands beside Liam and says “What’s going on Louis?”

“Can I come in and sit down?”

“Of course”.

He opens the door and lets Louis into his house. Louis sits down on the couch. Liam offers to make him a cup of tea. Louis happily accepts his offer. He then launches into his story.

“So let me get this straight last night you and Niall slept together in your bed, then you left him this morning and came to see Liam and I?”

“Yes.”

“What the fuck Louis? You can’t just leave Niall in your own house. What is he going to think?”

“That I regret it.”

“That’s exactly right, do you regret it?”

“No! Of course I don’t. I just wish it had happened under different circumstances. Where we confessed our undying love for each other and had at least gone on a date”.

“Well you need to tell him that.”

“But what if he regrets it?”

“He doesn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know.”

“Oh sorry I forgot that you’re all-knowing my bad”, says Louis sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Harry laughs at that. Louis is such a cheeky little shit but he loves him a lot. Louis is like his annoying but adorable older brother.

 

When Niall wakes up naked in Louis’ bed alone. He’s really confused at first. _What happened last night?_ Then he remembers. _Shit he and Louis slept together last night._ He goes to look for Louis only to discover that he has left the house, his car is gone! Does that mean he regrets last night? He hopes Louis doesn’t because he himself doesn’t sure. He wishes they had both been sober and maybe gone out on a couple of dates first and talked about their feelings but he definitely doesn’t regret that it happened. He tries to call Louis but it goes straight to voicemail. _Damn it Louis._

Louis and Niall avoid each other for the next couple of days. They’ve never gone so long without contact. They talk every single day. It’s been like that since they were children. Louis feels terrible he knows he should just talk to Niall but he’s scared. Harry and Liam are furious with him and keep demanding that he talks to Niall as soon as possible. He really wants to but he just can’t. He doesn’t know what he would say. The next morning is Louis’ birthday and he doesn’t feel as good as he normally does. He’s dreading seeing his friends today and coming face to face with Niall. His phone rings. _Shit it’s Niall._ He decides to answer he owes it to him and it’s Christmas tomorrow and he needs to give him his gift.

“Hi Niall.”

“Hey Louis, could you meet me at the park?”

“Sure.”  
He quickly gets dressed in warm clothing and a hat and scarf and walks to the park. Niall is sitting on a bench looking solemn. He looks so cute but also sad. That makes Louis feel sad he hates knowing that he’s hurt his friend.

“Hey Niall.”

“Hey Louis, happy birthday.”

“Thanks”.

“I think we need to talk about what happened the other night.”

“Yeah I think you’re right.”

“Do you regret what happened between us?”

“No, not at all I promise, I just would have preferred to have been sober and been able to take you out first. I’m sorry I left you that morning I freaked out and went to talk to Harry.”

“I understand Louis and I feel the same way but it was really upsetting when you left me alone in your house”.

“I know Niall, I’m so sorry”.

“So you want to take me out huh?”, Niall asks raising an eyebrow.

“Yes very much so I’ve wanted to for so many years Ni.”

“Me too, I love you a lot.”

“I love you too”.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You may.”

Niall then kisses him softly it’s perfect.

~  
When Louis opens his present from Niall and Harry he is delighted. He’d love to go on holiday with his new boyfriend. _Boyfriend_  ,the word makes him smile. Niall loves his Derby ticket, he can’t wait to go with him. He also loves the picture of cat Louis playing with wool from Harry it’s adorable.  
Six months later they head off to The Netherlands. It’s amazing.


End file.
